Dances
by Lola Me
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are so in tune with each other their routine and movements are like dances. No matter how many times they are intimate, though, it's still amazing and there is always something new. Sexytimes fic.


**Media:** Fic  
><strong>Type:<strong> One-Shot  
><strong>Title: Everytime is special – this time is amazing<br>****Author:** lola_mejor  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~4,000  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Smut  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Klaine  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Warning:<strong> See rating – does lack of plot count as a warning?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> You know the drill – just playing with someone else's toys here.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> No matter how many times Blaine is with Kurt, it's still amazing and there is always something new. Sexytimes fic.

**A/N:** So apparently I've graduated to writing Klaine sexytimes… I'm assured by my lovely cheeresquad jennacorinth and stut_ter that this is indeed hot – enjoy (and Happy Valentine's Day!)

_And apologies to anyone waiting for the next chapter of my WIP 'Hot Mikado'. It's coming along, but this just demanded to be written… _

* * *

><p>"Stop, wait," Blaine rasped, pushing Kurt away from him.<p>

The loss of Kurt from inside him was a shock that his body was not prepared for. Every fibre was screaming at him to do something, _anything_, to feel Kurt inside him again, but he held out. Blaine swallowed thickly between shallow breaths as Kurt sat back on his ankles, his cock thick and flushed red against his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kurt panted.

"Nothing," Blaine responded, reaching for his cock, which only seconds earlier had been bouncing between their two bodies with each of Kurt's thrusts deep inside him. "I just…" he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Yes?" Kurt was stroking himself slowly but the tension and shaking in his thighs showed how close he was.

"I want you to watch for a moment." The words lefts Blaine's mouth and Kurt groaned at him. Blaine ignored the jolt that caused in his cock, which seemed to thicken in his hand, and laid down rules he didn't even realise he'd figured out.

"You're going to watch me jerk off. You're _not_ allowed to come." Blaine licked his lips, moved his hips and thrust up into his hand, "and then, when I come, I want you back inside me, fucking me _hard_. Don't hesitate when I tell you, okay?"

Kurt just nodded, appearing to hold his breath, his hand resuming its slow stroke up and down his length. Blaine thought he could hear him counting softly under his breath, trying to calm down but hold onto the sweet bliss of arousal without going too far. Blaine smiled, lay back and, swiping his thumb over the head of his cock as if by way of pressing the start button again, started stroking its length, long and tight, pulling as if it would make him feel full again, whole with Kurt inside him. His body _ached_ to have Kurt inside him again, but the tease and anticipation of Kurt being right there, and the promise that he would soon be back inside, was too delicious not to enjoy. Blaine didn't even realise he'd been craving this. He hadn't realised that the feeling of anticipation he'd felt at the beginning of the night would lead to this – something that now felt so special and anything but ordinary; because this night had started out just like many others before it.

The promise of an empty house had led to elaborate plans for dinner – "A great opportunity for a new recipe without Finn or anyone else to ruin it by eating half the food while it's still being cooked!" – Kurt had said, not for the first time, upon hearing the news. Unusually, it was Kurt's house that was to be empty that evening, which thrilled Kurt even more because he would be able to use his own kitchen, with all the requisite herbs and spices that were available. He had assured Blaine he liked cooking at his house as well – "All that stainless steel and clear benchtops!" – he had exclaimed, but he was quite excited about cooking on home turf this time. Also, it had made the rest of the night more exciting, just because it was not quite the norm. Both Kurt and Blaine had been excited about what would come after the dinner for that reason.

Elaborate plans for dinner had led, as they usually did, to a trip to the organic supermarket for provisions. The ritual was like a dance, which Kurt and Blaine didn't even realise they were performing. The supermarket staff realised, however, and each time they saw the two boys enter the store in the early evening, eyes bright with excitement and environmentally-conscious cloth bags in hand, they would alert the other employees in the store and all settle into their posts to watch with amusement. The boys were just too cute. They would go down each and every aisle, despite having a very clear list, and for every selection would check the list, compare the options and pass the item between them not once, not twice but three times. Blaine would usually then place the selected item in a basket they had collected on the way into the store while Kurt would reach out and put the rejected item back on the shelf – often with more precision than had been applied in placing it there the first time. They would complete their circuit of the supermarket – always following the same path, and arrive at the check-out, breathless and clearly finding it more and more difficult not to touch each other constantly.

This particular night, the dance at the supermarket had proceeded as per usual, taking nearly half and hour due to a particularly difficult decision involving different types of feta cheese. Once home, Kurt and Blaine had both moved into the kitchen and had been careful to keep on track with the plan to cook their meal – "We should at least eat something before devouring each other with endless hot sex." – Kurt had deadpanned, in such a sultry voice that Blaine had had to gulp in some air such as he was finding it difficult to breathe, his pants already feeling tighter.

The cooking and eating of the meal was another dance, but of this one they were well aware. Blaine would chop while Kurt prepared sauces, marinades and dressings, flitting to and fro behind Blaine, always pausing to brush a finger along the back of his arms, or to lean in, breathing softy against the back of his ear as he checked on the progress and size of the pieces of ingredients being chopped. That night, Kurt had been particularly precise about the cubes of feta for the greek salad (to be served with baked calamari in a Japanese-style low-fat batter, dusted with paprika). Blaine had felt his Kurt's lips brush against his earlobe as he specified that they should be no more than a quarter-inch in width, and he'd been unable to stop his hips shift a little, rotating backwards so his ass pressed against Kurt. They'd both gasped at the contact, Kurt's half-hard cock fitting effortlessly into the groove of Blaine's behind through the fabric their clothes. "Not yet," Kurt had whispered, before placing a soft kiss on Blaine's neck and then stepping back and resuming his light-footed frolic around the kitchen. There would be plenty of time for that.

Eating involved less movement, but it wasn't any less sensual or tantalising. They would usually sit at right angles to each other (the kitchen table at Blaine's house was too big to sit opposite and feel close enough, and thus a routine was formed of Kurt sitting at the end, and Blaine along the side of a table to Kurt's left, both as close to the corners as they could get). Earlier that night, as with most, one of each of their knees had been in constant contact with the other's, rubbing slightly with each movement as the easy conversation of gossip, talks of the future, hopes and dreams had bubbled along. As Kurt ate left-handed and Blaine was right handed, their hands would also brush against each other periodically. Blaine had become acutely aware over the past months how the side of his hand from his little finger to his wrist was possibly one of the most sensitive parts of his body – while eating dinner next to Kurt anyway. That night, each brush of their hands, coupled with the constant warm pressure of their knees touching, had made him squirm in his seat, and he had seen Kurt doing the same. Earlier that night, as with most of these nights, they had both been quite hard by this point.

After dinner, Blaine had stood up and reached for the plates to load the dishwasher. He had gasped a little at the feeling of the thick denim of his jeans moving against his erection. Kurt had smirked at him, shifting in his own seat to relieve some of the pressure he felt, and had leaned forward on his elbows to watch Blaine move and bend over to put the dishes in the machine. It was the usual – dinner and a show.

They had reached the point in the evening where things would diverge. Some nights, they would cuddle up and watch some TV or a movie for a while before creating their own entertainment and – eventually – moving the show up to the bedroom of whoever's house they were in. Other nights, there would be no such pretence of just "being" together. Other nights, like this night, they would head straight to the bedroom.

It wasn't like when they first started having sex, or even like the couple of times after that. The first time had been tentative, and then all too much at once and stuttering hips and gasps and stickiness everywhere. As they'd explored each other's bodies the sex had got better, but there was still usually a sense of urgency – like they'd waiting so long and had so few opportunities together that it all had to happen at once. More recently, however, they'd been able to enjoy each other's bodies, relish in the sensations that came along with intense arousal without rushing it – moving faster, harder or rougher when the moment called for it of course, but just feeling it; feeling each other.

Despite the fact that they were both hard and desperately wanting, when they got upstairs that night they had taken their time disrobing, helping each other take their clothes off and running hands along the exposed skin, shivering at the sensations. They had both reached for the other's waistband at the same time and, in unison, used their thumbs to pop the top button to their pants and then move under the elastic of their underwear to feel the scratchy hair that was so close yet infuriatingly not quite where they each wanted the other to touch.

Kurt had broken the mirror actions first, sliding the zipper of Blaine's fly and then tugging at his pants to pull them and his underwear over his hips, to the floor, and then – once Blaine stepped out of them – to the side. He had stood up and, not for the first time that night, he had kissed Blaine, softly and tenderly and with restraint he didn't know he had. He had run his hands up and down Blaine's sides before wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close against him so he could feel the moist droplets at the tip of Blaine's cock against the same scratchy hairs Blaine's thumb had been teasing at just a moment before.

"Too many clothes," Blaine had gasped, breaking their kiss and pushing himself off Kurt so he could undo the rest of the buttons on Kurt's fly and dispense of his pants. Blaine had crouched right down, helping Kurt step out of the garments, and had then taken his time standing back up. He had curled his warm, soft hands around Kurt's ankles and slowly caressed up his calf muscles. He had feathered his fingers slightly at the back of Kurt's knees, nearly causing them to buckle from the ticklishness and hotness of it all, and had then fanned his hands out – one over each of Kurt's thighs, brushing over the soft auburn hair that thickened at his groin.

Blaine had grinned a little as his hands had reached around to the smooth skin just under Kurt's ass, his fingers brushing from behind at his balls. He had lifted his head a bit further to capture Kurt in his mouth and had sucked, swirling his tongue around in a spiral towards the tip of Kurt's cock as he pulled his mouth upwards, breaking contact so softly that Kurt's cock had tried to follow, twitching, and Kurt's hands had grasped at him as he moaned Blaine's name. Blaine had just smiled, kissed Kurt's stomach and stood up, finding Kurt's mouth and kissing with more intensity than their last kiss. This time their cocks had slid against each other – Kurt's slickened cock providing enough lubrication for them both for the moment. Kurt had pulled back and leaned his forehead on Blaine's, breathing hotly into his face. "I want," he had cleared his throat, trying to form a coherent sentence while Blaine moved his hips in a circular motion against him, holding him close so the rhythm had them both swaying in the centre of the room. "I want," he had started again, "to be inside you. Can I be inside you?"

Blaine had whined and buried his face into Kurt's shoulder, biting at the skin joining his shoulder to his neck and grinding himself into Kurt even harder before pulling them both backwards towards the bed. Blaine had sat down and shifted backwards before tugging Kurt on top of him, the weight of his body providing perfect friction against his throbbing cock. Their lips had found each other again, opening to allow their tongues the room to rub against each other as both of them now groaned into the open-mouthed kiss. Blaine had been jerking his hips upwards while Kurt had been grinding down, and it had been getting to the point where they would either have to change pace to make preparations or get off then and there, coming sweaty and flush against each other from the delicious friction.

This time it had been Kurt who had managed to slow down his increasingly frantic movements and reach for the draw next to the bed. He had pulled it open and grabbed the lube without even looking at it, or breaking lip-contact with Blaine, and had popped the lid of with his thumb. He had then finally broken their kiss, pulling back slowly, taking Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth and pulling it to prolong the time they were connected. It had made their want so much more when the connection was severed.

Blaine had whined and sighed at the same time, his body wanting to continue, but also knowing what was coming in the form of Kurt's slicked up fingers. Kurt had sat up and was straddling Blaine's lap now. Blaine had thrust up into him – unable to stop himself – causing Kurt to chuckle as he had lifted himself up, grabbed a pillow and moved down the bed. Blaine had lifted his hips to allow Kurt to place the pillow under them and spread his legs. He could feel his skin tingling and his whole body _vibrating_ with the anticipation. He had gasped at the first touch of Kurt's finger, tracing wet lines of lube along his inner thigh, around his hole and then, tentatively but surely, inside.

The feeling was, of course, amazing. Blaine always knew it was going to be amazing, but without fail the first moment of penetration through the tight ring of muscles took his breath away. This time – of course – it had been no different. Blaine had had to fight with himself to keep his hands away from his cock, clasping at the sheets to his side, as Kurt had moved the finger inside him and crooked it, exploring and easily finding what he was looking for. Blaine felt his cock strain even further, lifting off from his stomach, and he arched his back, croaking with a sharp intake of breath, wide-open mouth and eyes as the breath had seemed to leave him.

Kurt had smiled at this point, but Blaine could barely see it out of the corner of his eye before he felt his vision blur as Kurt had added not one, but two more fingers at once. The instant pressure had been intense but explosive in pleasure terms and Blaine had found himself writhing against them as they moved into him. Kurt's fingers had worked inside him, moving further apart to stretch him, never forgetting to make a pass at the magical spot that made Blaine's senses all stop working with near-overload each time.

"God you look so fucking amazing," Kurt had rasped, pulling his fingers out – much to Blaine's dismay – and coating his cock with lube. "I can't wait to be inside you. So tight. So hot. So fucking hot Blaine you have no idea."

Blaine had just grunted, reaching a hand to his cock to squeeze at it and then stroke roughly, needing to feel the movement. "Need you," he had managed to say, his other hand reaching out to Kurt. "Need you inside me now. Need you to fuck me."

Kurt hadn't waited for any further instruction, pushing himself into Blaine, not fast but not slow – just sure. He had got all the way inside Blaine and then paused, panting as if he was fighting for oxygen. Blaine had shifted his hips, altering the angle ever so slightly and the spell that had allowed Kurt to move in a controlled fashion lifted. He had pulled himself almost all the way out of Blaine and slammed back in before repeating the action, setting up a rhythm of a slow drag out and hard thrust back in.

By this point Blaine had been sweating and gasping at each touch and movement Kurt made. He had known he was getting close but wanted… _more_ somehow. He had wanted to come, to feel Kurt come inside him, but not at the same time. He had wanted to relish in the feeling of Kurt dragging against his prostate with his thick cock at that point where everything was so sensitive it _hurt_. He had wanted anticipation and satiation all at once.

Kurt's thrusts had become more erratic and Blaine had realised he was also close. Perhaps too close. Blaine had stilled and, before he knew what he was doing, had pushed Kurt slightly on an outward pull and gasped, "Stop, wait," even though his cock hated him for it at that moment.

He hadn't been able to put words to what he'd wanted until he'd said it:

"You're going to watch me jerk off. You're _not_ allowed to come. And then, when I come, I want you back inside me, fucking me _hard_. Don't hesitate when I tell you, okay?"

Now he was jerking himself off, fast. His eyes were shut, scrunched tightly while his mouth was open and gasping for air. He could feel Kurt's eyes on him, hear his heavy breathing at he watched, and it made the heat low in Blaine's stomach get tighter and tighter as his orgasm approached. He heard Kurt pop the cap off the bottle of lube again, presumably, applying more over his shaft. Kurt's rhythm jerking himself off matched Blaine's, and was increasing.

"Remember… the rules," he managed to gasp. "No coming. Not yet."

"Uh huh," Kurt didn't slow his rhythm, but Blaine felt his weight shift on the bed and jerked his hips up as a cool and wet finger slid inside him effortlessly.

"That's against the-" he started to say, but Kurt didn't do anything with his finger. He didn't stroke Blaine from the inside, twist it or move it at all. The finger just lay there, tantalisingly still inside him, not thick enough to really make an impact and not moving against him at all. It was better and worse than anything Kurt had ever done to tease him and it caused Blaine to whine and squeak, his hips moving desperately to get anything else they could from Kurt's finger.

"Ooooh ok just don't move. That's…" Blaine gasped, on the point of losing all forms of speech, "_fuck_... perfect."

He opened his eyes and looked directly at Kurt, who was staring at him intensely, his mouth dropped open, almost drooling at the sight before him. Kurt was thrusting into his hand as he moved it over himself and Blaine could see the muscles in his outstretched arm tensing at the effort to _not_ move inside Blaine.

Kurt licked his lips and closed his eyes for a moment, throwing his head back. He moaned, low and long, rocking into his hand. Something snapped inside Blaine at the sight and sound of Kurt so _wanting_. He felt everything tense as the heat that had coiled low pushed through and out as he started to come. Kurt had obviously felt him tense around his finger because his eyes snapped back open and he looked at Blaine.

"Nnnnnnow," Blaine thought he managed to say just as the first streak of white liquid burst out of his pulsing cock. Kurt hadn't needed telling and was back inside Blaine before he had even finished saying the word. He was obviously just as desperate as Blaine since he had no trouble whatsoever fucking into Blaine hard.

"Oooohhhh… _**FUCK**_!" Blaine shouted out, his hand still pulling at his cock, come streaking across his stomach as Kurt slammed into him, time after time hitting his prostate like it was marked with a bullseye. "Fuuuuuuuuckkk," he didn't know how but it felt like the orgasm was going on forever, crashing through him and intensifying with each of Kurt's thrusts. The white-hot pleasure coursed through, overstimulating him to the point that he could barely remember his own name, let alone where he was.

"Longest… best… fucking... love... you... fuuuuuck... " Blaine babbled incoherently as Kurt continued pounding into him, quickening the pace even. Kurt dipped his head to bite at Blaine's chest and Blaine fell apart a little more. His nerves and senses screamed for it to stop and never stop all at once, as Kurt made a final effort with three short and even harder thrusts before finally coming himself, crying out and suddenly unable to move his hips, the rest of his body jolting with the orgasm, his arms shaking with the effort to hold himself up on Blaine.

Eventually they both stilled, and the only sound in the room was their panting breaths. Kurt was still holding himself up above Blaine, but his arms hadn't stopped shaking. Blaine pulled him down onto his chest slowly and they both lay there, breathing heavily, their legs twitching erratically as they came down. Blaine felt like he'd never manage to get his legs working well enough again to walk. He hugged Kurt fiercely into his chest and just held onto him, tighter than he ever had before, not wanting to let go of what he – they – had just experienced.

Eventually it became uncomfortable for both of them like that, and Kurt shifted to the side, pulling out of Blaine and flumping down on the bed next to him. Blaine reached out from under his hips and discarded the extra pillow. He didn't have the energy to do much more, however, and so just lay there on the bed, looking at the ceiling waiting for his limbs to regain normal feeling. Kurt snuggled into him, laying his head on Blaine's chest and draping a leg over Blaine's. Blaine watched the rise and fall of Kurt's head against his chest.

It had started just like any other night, with the promise of an empty house. Blaine hadn't realised he'd learn of a new craving and a new way to send both him and Kurt to heightened levels of pleasure. He smiled and ran his hand up and down Kurt's shoulder.

"You're amazing," he whispered to the now silent room, still heavy with the smell of sex. "That was amazing."

"Nnnngh," Kurt responded.

"Glad you agree," he sighed contentedly, realising that the wobbly weightless feeling in his legs was due to the fact that he felt like his whole body was floating. "We'll have to do that again."

"_God_ yes," Kurt responded with a little more clarity than he'd been able to manage before. He shifted his head slightly on Blaine's chest but didn't seem quite able to lift it to look at him. Instead he relaxed his muscles and sunk back into Blaine. "Just give me a minute."

Blaine giggled again and, ignoring the stickiness on his stomach and between his legs, let himself float into a blissful sleep. The last thing he heard was the sound of his own voice: "Sure… works for me."


End file.
